


In All the Heavens

by SakuraWidow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Age of Ultron
Genre: (Y/N) - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, One Shot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWidow/pseuds/SakuraWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:“Imagine falling asleep in Pietro’s arms and waking up to him smiling at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inbox me if you find any mistakes please, I’d appreciate it.  
> If you’re one of my three best friends, get off my back and shut up XD.
> 
> *cough cough* Sorry.  
> There's some Sokovian(*psst*it doesn't exist)/Romanian in the fic, I’d suggest using google translate if you'd like to know what it means but you can probably guess it from the fic.
> 
> Prompt from here: http://pietromaximoffimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine

Tonight was about celebrations, the Avengers sat around a glass table, beer in hand and laughter filled the air. It was, as Natasha would put it, exactly how it was before Ultron had ruined everything.

Helen Cho wore a simple black gown, and sat as unsuspiciously close to Thor as she could, and glared at Jane Foster, whom Thor had an arm around. (Y/N) smiled at the three of them, Thor obviously oblivious to Helen’s passionate affections whilst Jane was obviously trying to make her jealous—ah, there Jane goes again with her extremely long make-out session.  
(Y/N) bit back a chuckle, and took a sip from her cocktail. The Avengers were chatting, talking, laughing, almost like they were just a normal group of friends sat together, enjoying the time of their lives. Tony was on his sixth or seventh bottle of wine, Clint and Natasha sat together, recounting their adventures in Budapest.

To the (H/C) avenger’s left sat Wanda, locked in conversation with Vision, the smile on her face reaching from ear to ear. (Y/N) contemplated whether or not she should help Helen on her hopeless crush on Thor, considering she was one of the people who played a major role in Pietro’s miraculous survival.  
The dark of the night seeped in from the windows, the diamonds in the sky twinkled and smiled and waved, (Y/N) waved back. 

“What are you looking at, my prințesă?”Pietro’s husky voice brought you back to life, sitting on (Y/N)’s right, he snuck his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“I thought the stars looked beautiful.”(Y/N) replied, whipping her head around to face the ash-blond. Her long hair was in a half up do, braids lining her skull to the back of her hair, the locks scattered around her shoulder. 

Pietro’s laughter gave her stomach butterflies, it had been a year since the battle of Ultron and despite the dangerous missions the Avengers have attended to since then, it was all peaceful. Today was about celebrating the victory against Ultron and to have put a stop to the end of Earth, with one little extra. (Y/N) glanced the rings that rested on Bruce and Natasha’s middle finger.

“Oh? I think I’m looking at something far more beautiful the stars, the moon and everything in all the heavens.” Pietro said, his voice filled with admiration and adoration. (Y/N)’s heart skipped a beat as she gazed into his eyes, the longing look in his eyes a mix of lust and love. His beautiful icy blue eyes were more beautiful than the clearest blue skies, his white hair needed cutting, but it was the perfect length for (Y/N) to dig her fingers into his scalp and pull him into a kiss, tugging at his hair, none so gently.

Everyone else was so caught up in their bubble of happiness, they didn’t notice the pair disappear in a blur of white and blue until hours later.

 

Hours of pure happiness for (Y/N) and Pietro.

 

Pietro rolled over, his body covered in a light coating of sweat and bodily fluids, but to (Y/N), he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
Snuggling up to him, she placed her head onto the place between his neck and shoulder, her arms a secure lock around his bare torso. In response, Pietro let out a small chuckle, and placed a hand around her waist, another around her head. 

“Te iubesc, (Y/N)” Pietro whispered in Sokovian, having heard the line many times before, the curious Avenger memorised the pronunciation and took up the courage to ask Wanda a few days ago, what she found out was heart warming.

“I love you too.” (Y/N) whispered back, she could feel a rapid draw of breath from Pietro, then a deep laughter from the ash-blond.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Pietro whispered back, the moment was peaceful, small drops of moonlight illuminated Pietro’s handsome features perfectly, and (Y/N)-for perhaps the millionth time- wondered how in the world could she have been so lucky to lay in bed with him.  
It wasn’t just his handsome face, or his amazing smile. (Though those are undeniably something adorable and amazing.) It was his cheerful nature, his mischievous behaviour, his over protectiveness attitude over everything he cared about, his loyalty to the Avengers and those he considered his family. It was his everything—(Y/N) realised, that she fell in love with.

“I think I do.” (Y/N) said with a blissful giggle, as slept took her into the realm of dreams and darkness. Once haunted by nightmares on a daily basis, (Y/N) now slept peacefully in the arms of her loved one.

~--~

(Y/N) woke up to the chirping of birds and the smell of freshly cut grass. She blinked, then realised she wasn’t alone, wrapped in the arms of Pietro, her head somehow transferred from the crook on his neck to his chest.  
The gentle thump of his strong heart was lulling her back to sleep, but then a hand buried itself into her locks, un-knotting them. She looked up, and the same pair of fascinating icy-blue eyes she’s dreamt about looked down at her. Her grin widened from ear to ear, and her eyes practically twinkled as she recalled the events from the previous night.

“I love you.” She whispered, “More than the stars in all the heaven and I-I will destroy the world if it means that I can be with you.”

Pietro seemed to need a moment to digest the words the (H/C) said, but then he leaned down and pressed kiss on to her forehead.

“I love you too, printesa mea.”

“Yours?”

“Mine.” Pietro replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked that, as mentioned before, inbox me about any mistake and I’ll correct it ASAP. (No, I’m not looking at you Megu.)  
> I hate hashtags but I understand their merits, so if you find a new hashtag you think would fit, please inbox me.


End file.
